Kidnapped
by lonegungal17
Summary: Karofsky is desperate for one perfect date with Kurt. Can a trip to an amusement park against Kurt's will help change his mind about his bully? Will Karofsky be able to face his fears of roller costers and being openly gay? My first Kurtofsky fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dave didn't know what made him do it. He was sat outside Kurt's new school, Dalton Academy, waiting for the small boy to arrive. It wasn't the first time Dave had cut school and made the hour journey across the state to see the boy that strangely fascinated him. Normally Dave sat in his car in the school parking lot and waited for the boy to arrive just so he could see Kurt. It always upset Dave to see Kurt stripped of his skin tight clothes and replaced with an ugly school uniform that made him blend into the crowd. The boy always looked upset after his weekend visits home, like the only thing on his mind was it would be five days until he would see his family or friends again. This always made Dave feel the worst; he knew it was his fault Kurt had to change schools. It was his stupid death threat; he didn't even know why he had said it. He was just so scared of his secret getting out; he knew he would never really hurt Kurt. Dave had been so relieved in the principal's office when Kurt hadn't revealed his secret. Dave had known if he had his father probably would have killed him in his sleep. Dave couldn't help feeding his aching heart with thoughts that Kurt had to care about him even a little if he held onto his secret and never told his best friends about their kiss. That kiss had been Dave's only fuel for his dreams for the last month; he couldn't stand being so far away from the boy he cared so much about. That is why the last three Mondays he had ditched school just to see him but today's visit was different. Dave had a plan; he had to show Kurt he was a decent person, that he could be the kind of boyfriend lady boy deserved.

When Dave saw Kurt's jeep pull up, he shakily opened the bottle next to him and poured a tiny amount of the liquid into a wash cloth. He leaned back in his seat praying to Jesus, fate or who ever was listening that he wouldn't get caught and Kurt would someday forgive him for what he was about to do. Dave opened his door stuffing the wet cloth into his jacket pocket as he made his way towards Kurt's now parked car. The boy had opened his door and was leaning over the front seat to get something from the back. Dave enjoyed the view but willed himself to stay silent as he approached the boy.

He was standing behind the smaller boy when he whispered, 'Hummel, don't freak out.'

Kurt dropped the strap of his messager bag he had been wrestling with and turned to meet his tormentor with frighten eyes, 'Karofsky, why?' he asked unable to form the rest of the sentence.

Dave stuck hands into his jacket, so Kurt could see he meant no harm, 'I promise I just want to talk, is there someplace we could go?'

Kurt pulled his bag onto his shoulder and slammed his car door, 'you drove an hour to speak to me? Why Karofsky, what could we possibly have to talk about? The death threat, the abuse or the fact you want to jump my bones? What uncomfortable subject shall we start with?'

Karofsky shrugged his shoulders trying not to hint to the small boy that his anger was a complete turn on, 'I know I was a dick Hummel, please let me make it up to you,' Dave said reaching out for Kurt's soft cheek.

'No,' Kurt shrieked pointing a finger at the other boy, 'you do not get to touch me. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you ever again. That's why I'm at Dalton.'

'What if I could change your mind?' Dave asked the last shred of hope hanging in his voice, 'I'm different now. You have no idea how much I miss you.'

Kurt turned and began to stalk towards the building, 'I don't care. Go back to Lima.'

Dave's heart broke into a million pieces, he didn't want to do this but Kurt was leaving him no choice. All he had wanted to do was talk, why did Kurt always have to be so difficult? Dave fingered the cloth in his pocket and prepared for what he had to do.

Dave whispered the words the he knew would stop Kurt in his tracks, 'of course you wouldn't care. You're too busy being a slut. How many cocks have you sucked or rode since you got here, Hummel? Must be fag heaven.'

Kurt footsteps stopped and he turned back toward Dave. Dave could see the anger dripping from Kurt's mouth before he said a word. He lifted that finger again; the one Dave wanted to suck into his mouth as he felt Kurt's taught body against his.

'Fuck off, Kartofsky! Just because I am gay, does not mean I am a slut. How dare you call me that, after the way you threw yourself at me in the locker room?'

Dave saw his opportunity as Kurt came closer his finger now poking him in the chest.

Dave grabbed Kurt's hand raising it above his head as pushed the smaller boy against the back of his jeep, 'you don't know what you do to me, Hummel.'

Kurt's eyes grew wide as he felt Karofsky's arousal poke against his leg, 'get off me.'

Dave shook his head and reached his free hand into his pocket to pull out the cloth. He raised it to Kurt's mouth and in mere seconds the boy that struggled for freedom under him collapsed into his arms like some sort of sleeping beauty. Dave cradled Kurt in his arms like he was a princess as he carried him to his car. Dave silently wished things could have been normal and they could have gone on their first real date together without the need for kidnapping.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so happy to see loads of story alerts and positive reviews that I thought I'd put up another chapter. Chapter 3 will probably go up later this week, as it is also written and ready to go.**

It is nearly an hour before Kurt starts to stir. Dave breathes out a sigh of relief; he had been worried the chloroform had worked too well. Dave bit his lip as he looks over briefly at Kurt but continues to drive. He doesn't look like someone the larger boy had to kidnap; instead he is curled up in his seat with his head leaning against the window. To any car passing by he looks like he's only taking a nap on their road trip.

He watches Kurt's eyes blink open but jerks his head back to the road to avoid his stare. Dave expects Kurt to start yelling when his eyes land on him but instead he stays quiet and pulls his knees to his chest. Dave shifts uncomfortably in his seat but doesn't dare break the silence.

He can see Kurt has tears running down his face and he is shaking. Dave knows it's his fault again but doesn't think there is anything he could say to make it better. He realizes this was a stupid idea, this was worse than a death threat but he keeps driving. No point in turning around now he was already screwed may as well make it worth it.

It takes Kurt five minutes before he stops crying and finally is the first to speak, 'where are we going?'

Karofsky doesn't want to spoil the surprise so he says, 'we'll be there soon. I hope you will like it.'

Kurt shakes his head biting back more tears, 'are you going to kill me?'

Karofsky shakes his head hard offended by Kurt's thought, 'no. I promise. I might have threatened but I would never do that.'

Kurt looks at the floor, 'are you going to rape me?'

Karofsky's eyes budge out and he shouts, 'no way. I told you back at Dalton all I wanted was one day to prove I've changed.'

Kurt laughed but still looked terrified, 'such a change, you kidnapped me and are taking me God knows where.'

Dave gripped the wheel hard and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

His eyes watered as he turned to Kurt, 'what choice did you give me? I just wanted one fucking day together. We both know you would never get in a car willingly with me.'

Kurt sat silently picking at his nail, 'you're right, I wouldn't but that is no excusing for kidnapping someone.'

Karofsky lays his head on the steering wheel whispering, 'I'm going to regret this,' before clicking the unlock button on the doors, 'leave if you want. I won't force you to spend another minute with me.'

Kurt looked confused at his bully hoping this wasn't a trick. He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the door handle and started to open the door. He stopped when he heard a whimper come from Karofsky's mouth. Kurt could see his chest raising and falling, he was shaking.

Kurt shook his head; this guy was seriously messed up. He breathed loudly in his seat and slammed the door shut, 'tell me where you were going to take me.'

Dave looked up, his face wet and red, 'you're not leaving?'

'I might stay if you tell me where you were going to take me,' Kurt shrugged but kept his hand firmly on the door handle.

Dave wiped his face with his sleeve, 'I heard you telling that black chick you're always with that you love roller coasters. Since Cedar Point is only a couple hours away, I thought it might be a good place to take you for a first date.'

Kurt nodded it was public place he would be safe there, 'it's a good choice. We'll go on a couple conditions: first you return me to Dalton in one piece tonight, two you will not physically hurt me or knock me out ever again and lastly this is not a real date so there will be no touching of my person. This is a one time deal never to be repeated, got it Hamhock?'

Dave winked back his tears, 'crystal clear, Fancy.'


	3. Chapter 3

Dave hated silence. Kurt hadn't spoken to him since they had gotten back on the road. Kurt stared out his window, checking every sign they passed to confirm that Dave was telling the truth about going to Cedar Point.

This was not how Dave had pictured today going, he had prayed Kurt would be understanding and come willingly with him. They would have a heartfelt conversation on the way to Cedar Point, ride some roller coasters, maybe Kurt would let him hold his hand or even better kiss him and he would return Kurt back to Dalton their new healthy relationship cemented. Since Fancy still looked like he was going to jump out of the truck in mid traffic, Dave wanted to give up. Maybe he should drop Fancy off at the next McDonald's and they could both try to forget what a stupid idea this was. Kurt would never see him the way he wanted him to anyway.

Dave was so focused on ignoring Fancy ignoring him that he didn't see Kurt pick his bag off the floor and start to dig in it, 'where is my phone?'

'I have it, it's safe,' Dave nodded at him, 'you'll get it back later.'

Kurt looked at him with puppy dog eyes, 'don't you trust me?'

Dave laughed to himself, 'hell no, Fancy. If I hadn't taken you're phone you would have called the police as soon as you woke up.'

Kurt fiddled with the strap of his bag, 'I wouldn't…at least not now. I've just worried about my dad, you know the school will call him when I don't show up today.'

Dave looked over at the smaller boy, 'it's covered. I called in sick for you this morning.'

'I see,' Kurt's stomach flopped, he did suddenly feel sick. Karofsky had put far too much effort into his kidnapping. Kurt honestly thought he wouldn't have been smart enough to have a plan.

Dave noticed Kurt's discomfort, 'as a said before I was hoping you would come with me willingly. Knocking you out was just the back up plan.'

Kurt silently wondered if he had made the right decision staying in the car with Karofsky earlier but asked, 'you said you wanted to talk, so why don't you?'

Karofsky didn't respond at first and Kurt was sure he had chickened out when he replied, 'I never mean the things I say to you. About you being a fag, homo or slut.'

Kurt kicked the underside of glove compartment softly with his foot, 'why did you say them then?'

Dave willed himself to not cry, 'you told me yourself: I'm a scared little boy.'

Kurt looked over at Karofsky but he refused to make eye contact, 'it's not as bad as you think, coming out the closet. Sure, I get picked on but I always got picked on anyway.'

Dave gritted his teeth, 'you know it isn't as easy for me. I'm not a normal fag. My friends would hate me and my parents if I was lucky would only disown me.'

Kurt bit is his lip, 'am I only boy you like? Maybe you're not gay. I can kind of look like a girl sometimes.'

Dave shifted uncomfortably, 'I'm pretty sure…I watch a lot of gay porn.' He pauses for a minute unsure if he should continue, 'the way I feel about you Hummel, scares me sometimes.'

Karofsky, you don't have to… he starts but is interrupted by Dave.

Dave swallows hard before continuing, 'I don't know why I'm so attracted to you but when you're around I walk around with a permanent boner. Especially if you're angry when you break out of your normal Kurt façade, you're face turns red and you get more physical. It's hot.'

Kurt covers his mouth like he did after the kiss, 'Karofsky, you have to stop. This isn't healthy.'

Dave's eyes narrow, 'you think I don't know that. You think I want to have those kinds of feelings for someone that is repulsed by me?'

Kurt doesn't reply, instead he turns back to his window checking how much further the park is.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive at 10am as the park opens. It's the off season so the parking lot is only a third full. If he was with anyone else Kurt might be excited at the lack of crowds and the reduced wait times but instead he is just worried about what Karofsky has planned for today.

Karofsky pays the parking attendant and pulls his truck into the lot he was directed. He breathes a sigh of relief when he finally pulls the truck into a parking space and glances at his passenger. Fancy is still staring out the window with his chin resting on the back of his hand.

'We're here,' Dave says trying to sound excited enough for the both of them.

Kurt finally removes his head from his hand as he looks at the bigger boy, 'you're really going to make me do this, huh?'

Dave slumps back in his seat suddenly furious at Hummel. Dave knew this would be difficult but he thought when Hummel didn't leave the truck earlier he was at least giving him a chance. Why couldn't he be more like the Kurt he dreamed about? The dream figure that kissed him back, confessed to secret crushes on Dave and only made him angry to turn Dave on.

Dave closed his eyes to stop himself from weeping like girl, 'I thought we had a deal Kurt, one fake date with me then I return you home safe and sound?'

'I'm not sure… you scare the crap out of me Karofsky,' Kurt whispered biting his bottom lip.

Dave's eyes shot open as he glanced at the boy. He was distracted for a moment by Kurt's lip before turning serious, 'I'm really not going to hurt you. I promise I won't touch you. I just want one day of your time. You don't know the real me and I want you to. I know I've made some stupid decisions but I don't want to be just another bully to you.'

Kurt covered his face with his hand, 'you don't deserve it.'

Karofsky lowered his eyes, 'you're right, Kurt. I never will deserve even one happy moment with you but I'm not as strong as you. Since you left school I've felt like I was suffocating, I don't think I can live with things the way we left them. I just need this one day to keep me alive. Something I can focus on when I'm really struggling.'

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and sent Karofsky an angry glare, 'I'm not going to enjoy it, as far as I'm concerned I'm still here against my will.'

Dave let his eyes water, 'I know it's not real but it's as close as I'm ever going to get.'

Kurt rolled his eyes grabbing the handle of the door, 'and you call me a fag. Let's get this over with.'

Dave wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his letterman jacket before following Kurt to the park entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought you all deserved a longer chapter so here it is. I hope you are all still enjoying it. All the positive reviews are really helping me to bang out chapters quickly, so keep it up.**

'Do you want to wait near the entrance while I get our tickets?' Dave asked pointing at the long line of people.

'I guess,' Kurt shrugged crossing his arms over his body.

Dave watched the singer out of the corner of his eye as he walked over to a wall and leaned against it. He knew there was a chance Fancy would use the opportunity to run, he prayed silently it wouldn't come to that. He needed to know if Kurt would hold up his end of the deal. If Kurt ran Dave knew there is no way he could tackle him and force him to continue their date. He would just have to sprint back to his truck and get the hell out of here.

The singer leaned his weight on the wall lifting his foot to tap some sort of rhythm against it. His eyes looked tired and he seemed to be putting a great effort into keeping them open. His hands fiddled with the strap of his bag, he was clearly still nervous.

Dave wanted to abandon the ticket line to give the boy something to wake him up. He pictured himself grabbing the smaller boy's wrists with one hand to pin him against the wall. His other hand would snake its way down the boy's jeans to pump his erection and he would wrap his lips around Kurt's plump pink ones while Fancy moaned his name. Dave couldn't stop himself from running his tongue against his lips as he glanced at the object of his affection one last time before stepping up to the cashier.

As if he had done this a million times, Dave walked back over to Kurt and held out his ticket to him, 'here's your ticket Fancy.'

Kurt launched himself away from the wall with his foot and grabbed the ticket from Karofsky's hand, 'let's get this over with already.'

Dave shook his head and stood in front of the other boy, 'a thank you would be nice.'

Kurt covered his mouth to suppress a giggle, 'you're kidding right? You want me to thank you for bringing me somewhere against my will?'

'You know, asking you to be civil with me for one freaking day in your whole life won't kill you Hummel,' Dave growled.

'It might, I don't know what you have planned for later,' Kurt mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

'Fuck you Hummel,' Dave spat moving away from the crowds and walking back towards the parking lot.

Kurt sighed and followed him, 'where are you going?'

'Why do you care?' Dave hissed.

'Well you are my ride…' Kurt started.

'You selfish little fucker,' Dave turned around and pointed at him ignoring the crowds of people entering the park around them, 'you got your way. I hope you're fucking happy. Poor little Kurt doesn't have to have a play date with the big bad bully.'

Kurt followed the bigger boy shouting abuse as they made to back to the truck, 'of course I'm happy. You disgust me Karofsky. I wish you were dead.'

Dave yanked open his car door, 'looks like some fairy is going to get their wish. You won't be seeing me again Fancy unless you come to my funeral.'

Kurt grabbed the outside handle of Dave's door before he could slam it in his face, 'What do you mean by that?'

Dave closed his eyes, his head was pounding and he just wanted to get away from Fancy as soon as he could, 'you know what I meant.'

Kurt wedged himself between the door and the larger boy and grabbed Karofsky by his jacket, 'don't you dare lie about something like that.'

Dave shook his head trying to distract himself from how close Kurt's lips were, 'it's what you want. I heard you. I told you before I needed this date with you to cope.'

'You're serious? Karofsky you're even more deranged than I thought,' Kurt searched the other boy's eyes for the truth.

Dave lowered his voice to a whisper, 'I can't live like this if you don't want me… its pointless…no one will ever want me. Every time I think about how much you hate me I can't help but wonder how much better things would be if I weren't around.'

Kurt bit his lower lip and placed a hand on Dave's elbow, 'I don't hate you enough that I'd really want you dead. It's just something I said because I'm pissed at you. Things may be difficult but that is no reason to end it all.'

Dave sat silently gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath and reached his hand into his pocket to reveal Kurt's phone. He handed it to the other boy, 'I know what you mean about saying things you don't really mean. I should go. Maybe your dad can come get you.'

Kurt ran his fingers over the smooth screen of his phone before shaking his head, 'get out of the car David.'

'What's the point?' Dave shrugged.

'This isn't much of a date if I don't get to ride at least one roller coaster with you,' Kurt smiled at the jock.

'Fancy, you don't have to be nice to me,' Dave shook his head.

'Yes, I do. We agreed to one civil date. Now get out of the car before I drag you out,' Kurt threatened.

Dave rolled his eyes and smiled at his dream date as he started to climb out of the truck, 'like you could?'

Kurt grabbed Dave's arm and yanked him down to the ground so their bodies were inches away, 'I'm stronger than I look.'

Dave looked at him questioning the statement as his breath mingling with Kurt's, 'what do you want to ride first, Fancy?'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N After last night's amazing episode, I thought you all deserved a quick update. I hope you're all flailing as much as I am at Karofsky! Keep up the reviews!**

**BTW Cedar Point is better than King's Island. I wish the Glee writers would realize that and stop mentioning King's Island. **

'I want something big, tall and fast,' Kurt said out loud looking down at the park map.

'Maybe later Hummel, let's see how the rest of the day goes,' Karofsky shot him a perverted grin.

Kurt shook his head slightly blushing, 'a big, tall and fast… ride!'

Karofsky chuckled to himself.

'Get your head out of the gutter, you know I meant a roller coaster,' Kurt explained with an annoyed sigh.

'Sure Fancy, so pick one already,' Karofsky shrugged.

Kurt folded the map placed it into his back pocket, let's check out Top Thrill Dragster.

Dave nodded and followed Kurt further into the park, 'which one is that?'

Kurt pointed his finger toward the giant yellow and red monster in front of them.

Dave wanted to shit his pants. Fuck that was tall. The only coaster he had been on was the tiny one that toured with the state fair. Dave glanced at Kurt, he didn't seen phased by the height, 'have you rode that before Hummel?'

Kurt looked at him like he had two heads, 'of course, it's my favorite ride. I've been on it like twenty times.'

How the hell did a pansy like Hummel ride something like that?

'Come on,' Kurt shouted running slightly ahead, 'the line is only thirty minutes that never happens.'

Dave picked up his pace to match Kurt's and caught the smaller boy at the end of the line, 'beat you, Karofsky,' Kurt said smugly.

Dave shrugged his shoulders. He was glad Kurt seemed to be starting to relax around him. I'll just ride this stupid coaster with him, buy him lunch and maybe by the end of the day we might be friends. He could do this.

'Oh, look it's about to launch,' Kurt pointed at the coaster's cars on the launch track.

Dave watched the cars, they seemed to be just sitting there and all of a sudden they moved back slowly before rocketing off the launch pad and up the track. Dave held his breath as he watched the roller coaster speed up and over the huge hill. A lump caught in his throat and he felt like he was going to spew. Was Hummel fucking crazy? Did he have a death wish or something? Dave could think of a million other ways he'd rather die with Hummel than on this ride.

'Awesome,' Dave heard Kurt whisper as he bounced up and down clapping his hands.

Dave eyes landed on Kurt's ass as it jiggled before he cleared his throat, 'so umm… how fast does that thing go?'

Kurt closed one eyes and seemed to be thinking, 'really fast like 120 miles an hour I think.'

'Woah…I mean wow. How high is it?' Dave asked trying to remain calm.

'Over 400 feet,' Kurt revealed as his eyes watched another car get ready to launch.

Dave stared at the roller coaster, his heart felt like it about to shoot out his ass, 'there isn't much restraint to hold onto, are you sure you want to go on this one Hummel?'

Kurt stared at his bully with confusion, 'I told you it is my favorite.'

'I was just thinking…' Karofsky started shifting from one foot to another.

'If you're too much of a pussy to ride it, you can wait for me at the exit,' Kurt teased.

Dave wrapped his arms around his chest for defence, 'whatever Fancy, I just thought you wouldn't want to mess up your hair.'

'I'll make an exception for today,' Kurt shrugged but ran his careful fingers through his hair to straighten it anyway.

Dave stood silently trying not to look at the death trap, there was no way he could admit to Hummel that he was scared he might shit his pants if he had to ride this roller coaster.

He would have to suck it up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the ride Dave is afraid of for those of you that have never been to Cedar Point: ****.com/watch?v=6XcPBegljYU**** and this is a rollback on it: ****.com/watch?v=eL2jnfUXWVg**** . I have to admit, I love roller coasters but I chickened out of riding it. **

Twenty minutes later Dave was feeling like the biggest pussy in the world. They were at the front of the line waiting for the coaster to return so they could have their turn. Kurt was excited like a kid on Christmas morning and Dave still felt like he was going to throw up.

The coaster pulled up and the former riders got up from their seats. Dave watched as Kurt stepped over both the seats. For a moment Dave thought he was running away and reached out his arm to grab the boy's blazer. Then he noticed a few other people who were also riding do the same thing, as they all dumped their stuff onto the box on the other side ride. Dave thought briefly about hoping up from his seat and running out the exit himself but Kurt returned and sat down next to him before he could make the decision. Kurt pulled back his restraint and nodded at Karofsky to follow his lead.

Dave moved the restraint back hard trapping his gut and holding onto the thin medal handle bar with all his might.

'I love the front row, don't you? Makes it all seem a little scarier,' Kurt squeezed his hands together.

Dave tried to ignore the boy's words as he willed his nervous right leg to stop shaking in fear. It was bad enough he was pretty sure he was going to blow chunks at any second. He didn't need to look like a wimp in front of Hummel too.

Dave audibly gasped as the coaster moved forward into launch position. Kurt looked at him with confusion as Dave covered his mouth with his hand.

Before Dave could think more than 'shit' the ride was off and he screamed bloody murder as tears began to run down his face. He could hear Hummel giggling like a loon next to him. The coaster crested the hill and Dave started to breath again until they paused briefly at the top and begun to fall backwards.

'Oh yes, roll back,' Kurt shouted as his arms shot up in the air above his head.

Dave shook in his seat, wanting to die at that moment, 'what the hell?'

The coaster returned to the launch pad and Kurt shot him a smile, 'we get to do it again.'

'No,' Karofsky cried pulling at the restraint in front of him, 'I want out. I want out.'

Kurt shook his head staring at the terrified rider next to him, 'it's too late. You can't get off here.'

Karofsky's body shook and he took deep breath, 'I just realized I might be afraid of heights.'

Kurt reached out his hand and took Karofsky's larger one, 'Don't worry Dave I won't let anything happen to you.'

The ride launched again and Karofsky closed his eyes. Tears formed at the edges but he tried to focus on the warm skin of Kurt's hand. He was on a death trap with Hummel and he was holding his hand. Holy shit!

Dave felt the ride slow and the brakes bring their car to a halt. Kurt glanced over at the jock and whispered, 'you lived.'

Dave tried not to focus on the green of Kurt's eyes as he wiped the tears from his own eyes with his other hand.

The ride stopped and Kurt helped Karofsky off the coaster. Kurt could feel the larger boy's hand shake within his own. After grabbing his bag, he led the other boy to a nearby bench and demanded he sit down.

Dave's chest felt like it was on fire and the urge to hurl was overtaking him again.

Kurt sat down next to him. It took Dave a few moments to realize Fancy was still holding his hand. Kurt didn't speak instead his thumb massaged the top of Dave's hand lightly, as he gave the jock a squeeze now and then. His other hand landed on Dave's knee trying to calm him.

Dave looked at his shoes ashamed of his fear but also feeling slightly turned on by the way Fancy was touching him.

'Are you okay? You kind of scared me,' Kurt asked him as he bit his lower lip again.

Dave looked at him half imagining biting that lip himself, 'I'll be alright in a minute. I knew I shouldn't have done that.'

'Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?' Kurt asked rubbing Dave's knee a little harder.

'Nothing like that thing, I just wanted to do what you wanted.' Karofsky shrugged.

'You didn't have to ride that, I would have understood,' Kurt noted.

Dave chuckled to himself, 'how am I ever going to be a good boyfriend if I can't do the things you like?'

Kurt looked at the jock with an uncomfortable stare as he let go of the larger boy's hand, 'Dave, you're not my boyfriend.'

'Even after, I risked my life to impress you?' Dave joked.

'You shouldn't want to impress me,' Kurt's eyes remained cold as he shook his head, 'you're suppose to hate me.'

'We both know that isn't true. All I want is a chance,' Karofsky sighed looking deep into the other boy's angry eyes.

Kurt sat silently his anger still in his eyes but his hand remained on Dave's knee, he seemed conflicted.

Dave couldn't help himself from breaking the tension by reaching toward Kurt and pushing a piece of his hair behind his ear, 'I told you that ride would mess up your hair.'

Kurt's eyes melted at the touch of Karofsky's rough fingers against the side of his face and Kurt couldn't stop himself from unconsciously leaning his head into the jocks fingers like a kitten. Dave smiled at the reaction and moved his hand lower to Kurt's cheek and ran his thumb against it. Kurt's eyes wearily blinked closed. Dave leaned forward as he realized it was now or never. His lips brushed against Kurt's pink ones. The kiss was soft and light unlike their first one. Dave angled Kurt's cheek towards him to deepen the kiss for a moment before pulling back his lips. Dave ran his thumb along Kurt's lower lip feeling a tiny bump where he had bitten too hard earlier.

Kurt blinked hard and removed his hand from Karofsky's knee as he scooted further down the bench away from Dave's touch.

Dave sat back at the rejection and held his hands in his lap waiting for the other boy to speak.

Kurt stared out into the space before him, 'I don't know what to say.'

'I don't mean to…I couldn't help it,' Dave tried to explain.

'Yeah, I get it. A lot of today has been like that,' Kurt noted.

'Are you mad?' Dave asked.

'I haven't decided yet,' Kurt shrugged.

'Oh,' Dave wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved.

Kurt rose from his seat, 'can we go do something else? Like get something to eat until you calm down.'

'Sure,' Dave agreed, wondering if Kurt meant calming down about the ride or the boner forming in Dave's pants.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have two papers due for university in the next two week so updates may be lacking for awhile. **

Kurt led Dave to the nearest food stand. Kurt glanced briefly at the menu before his eyes landed on the slushie machine. He toyed with the idea of surprising Karofsky with slushie facial but decided he was above that.

Dave felt a shiver down his spine when he saw the slushie machine; he didn't need Kurt to be reminded of bad memories. Even if cherry had always been Dave's flavor of choice because it was only flavor Kurt seemed to like. He had spent many times distracted by Kurt's tongue licking at his pink lips after a slushie attack when he should have been coming up with a witty remark.

Kurt started to reach into his bag for money, before Dave pushed his hand down softly on the top of Kurt's messager bag, 'it's on me Hummel, what do you want?'

'May as well go with an elephant ear even if my hips will cry later,' Kurt noted pointing at the sugary treat.

'You want to get us a table,' Karofsky motioned his head toward a bank of tables.

Kurt walked up to find an empty seat and Dave sighed for the moment's peace from the other boy. He had spent the day with his heart on his sleeve and he wasn't sure Hummel even gave a fuck. There was no way of knowing what the smaller boy was thinking, he hadn't ran away when Dave had kissed him for a second time but he kind of knew he was pushing his luck and sooner or later the shit was going to hit the fan. Karofsky glanced at the boy who had secured a table and lying napkins out as makeshift plates. At that moment Dave wanted nothing more than to play house with Kurt. But the nagging feeling he was still clinging to for some kind of control over told him if the boy ran he deserved to get away.

Dave stepped up to the cashier and ordered, 'can I get two elephant ears and a cherry slushie please?'

Kurt was people watching when he felt Karofsky approach him. When he turned to Karofsky he was shocked by the red beverage in his hand and covered his face with his hands.

'Hummel, its okay,' Dave assured him placing the drink in front of the singer, 'it's not for you it's for me.'

Dave sat down the rest of the food at the table and stood in front of Kurt, 'I saw you eyeing the machine and we both know I deserve it, so give it to me Fancy.'

Kurt looked towards the icy drink and than back at Dave, 'I don't think so.'

'I've got to do something to make up for the shit I put you through,' Dave explained.

'A slushie to the face won't erase the past. I know how painful that dye is if it gets in your eyes. I don't want you to be blind when you drive me back to Dalton later. Plus you were punished enough by riding Top Thrill Dragster,' he laughed standing up to get two straws.

Dave sat down at the table and narrowed his eyes toward his own sugary treat, his guilt was eating away at him and he wasn't remotely hungry anymore. He couldn't stop from watching Kurt tear dainty pieces of his treat and cover his fingers in sugar. Kurt covered in sugar sounded much more appetizing than some piece of fried dough.

'So umm…why are you so afraid to come out?' Kurt asked fiddling with a piece of his food.

Dave looked at him in shock, 'not here.'

'Why not? You didn't have any problems with people knowing you were gay when you kissed me a few minutes ago,' Kurt asked.

'Dude, that was different,' Dave shot back.

'No it isn't. We're only going to talk,' Kurt disagreed.

'I can control talking about it but I can't control …,' Dave started but paused when he realized what he was about to admit.

As if Kurt was a mind reader, he finished the sentence, 'kissing me?'

'Wanting you but yeah that too,' raising his lips into a lop-sided grin as he took a risk.

Kurt wondered how quickly victims of kidnapping developed Stockholm syndrome. Was that the reason he felt something stirring in his gut when Karofsky had kissed him again? He had kidnapped him; he shouldn't feel attraction to this monster. Even if he wasn't sure he even felt kidnapped anymore.

Kurt stared silently at the jock, he was looking downwards at his food rolling it into little dough balls. He knew the words coursing through his head would hurt the jock but he willed himself to say them, 'David, I think you should take me home.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a long wait, all my papers are done for now so I should be able to update more. The song in this chapter is Everytime by Britney Spears. I wish Dave would sing this on the show. It would make Kurt melt. Try to ignore the stupid video and just listen to the lyrics. **

**.com/watch?v=fRHAXSRcSH0**

Dave dropped the piece of fried dough he had been rolling in his fingers and examined the napkin Kurt had laid out for him, 'why? What did I do now?'

Kurt folded his hands in his lap, 'you know why, David. Please take me home.'

Dave slammed a shaking fist against the table, 'is this because I didn't want to talk about why I am scared to come out? Because if it will make you stay, I will I guess.'

Kurt shook his head, 'no, you're out of control. You said it yourself you can't control your desire around me. I don't think that is healthy for either of us based on our former relationship as victim and bully.'

'What do you want me to do? Do you think I want to feel this way about you Hummel?'

'I don't know or understand what is going on in that fat head of yours Karofsky,' Kurt says crossing his arms across his chest, 'as far as I can tell all you want is someone to have sex with. That's what girls like Santana are for so you can stay hidden deep in that closet of yours.'

'I think you'd be surprised how I feel…what's going on in my head,' Karofsky barked at the smaller boy.

Kurt stood up from the table his eyes narrowing, 'I don't want to know. I just want to go home.'

'Well that's too bad Hummel because I think it's about time I made it public knowledge,' Dave said standing up from his chair and climbing on top of it.

Kurt couldn't help but give a puzzled look as Karofsky stood on top of the table, 'I meant to tell you this awhile ago. I assume you're a Britney Spears fan, Fancy? He asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at Kurt.

'_Notice me_,' his voice cried out loudly as his body shook before the smaller boy, '_Take_ _my hand_'.

The people sitting on the nearby tables looked at Dave and his face turned pink, '_Why are we strangers when our love is strong? Why carry on without me?_'

He shook his head to try to calm his nerves and continued, '_Everytime I try to fly. I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby_.'

Dave eyes felt wet and his voice cracked but he could see by the way Hummel was starring at him as if something had clicked, '_and everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby_.'

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand and slowly sunk back into his seat. Was this really happening? Dave "The Fury" Karofsky was standing on a table in a theme park singing him Britney Spears' Everytime?'

One of the girls at a nearby table gave Kurt a wink and mouthed 'lucky'.

'_I make believe that you are here. It's the only way I see clear. What have I done? You seem to move on so easy_,' he sings looking away from Kurt's blue eyes and down at his shoes.

Kurt can't help but sniffle as he lets a tear escape, he can tell by the red color of Dave's face he is breaking more after every word of the song.

'_And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams. I see your face, your haunting me. I guess I need to you baby_,' Dave says kneeling down on one knee and reaching out his hand to Kurt.

'_I may have made it rain. Please forgive me. My weakness caused you pain and this song is my sorry_,' Dave whispers softer than the rest of the lyrics while staring into Kurt's eyes as he wipes away a tear from the other boy's cheek.

Kurt's cheek burns at Dave's touch and he shoots up from his seat grabbing the other boy's face and pushing their lips together in a sloppy kiss similar to their first one.

Some of the crowd around them claps but even his embarrassment doesn't stop Dave from returning the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away so he can climb off the table, 'do you accept my apology?'

Kurt nods, 'the song was a nice touch'

'Still want to go home Fancy?' Dave asked in a hopeful tone.

'I think we can stay a little longer,' he says taking Dave's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

A sly grin forms on Kurt's face and he yanks Dave's hand to follow him, 'come on.'

'Where are we going Fancy?' Dave asked glancing at their abandoned food, 'don't you want to finish eating?'

'I'm not hungry anymore. I want to ride something with you,' Kurt shrugs at him, 'think you can handle heights without speed?'

'Depends what you have in mind,' Dave grins.

Kurt pauses for a moment and turns toward him, 'believe me, it will be worth it.'

Dave shudders at Kurt's tone, only in his dreams had Kurt ever sounded so suggestive, 'sound…nice.'

Kurt is thankful it's a slow day and the line for the Sky Ride is minimal. He wants to get Karofsky alone, even if it is for only a few minutes. They are bundled into a green gondola, even through Kurt is tempted to ask for a red one so it would better matches his outfit but he's too eager to get Karofsky alone to argue with the pimple faced teenager running the ride.

Dave sits on the other side of the gondola and leans his arms on the sides. He doesn't have time to think before Kurt changes sides and leans across his body to kiss him. Dave wastes no time deconstructing Kurt's plan to get him alone, instead he buries his hand in the other boy's hair and pulls him against his chest.

Dave grasps as he feels Kurt sit on one of his thighs and kiss his neck.

He can feel Kurt's soft moans against his lips as he feels the smaller boy's tiny hand on the zipper to his jeans. 'Kurt, don't. This is too fast,' he whispers feeling like a girl.

'It's only kissing,' the smaller boy giggles, 'how else am I supposed to show you that I appreciate your apology?'

'This ride isn't long enough,' Dave grits through his teeth to avoid hardening under Kurt's fingers. He wants Kurt badly but doing it in a gondola on the Sky Ride is too dirty for even Dave's fantasies.

'You got a better idea of somewhere we could be alone?' Kurt says licking his bottom lip.

Dave can't stop himself from moaning as he shakes his head, 'we better not.'

'Why not? I think you'd enjoy being alone with me,' Kurt asks wrapping his legs around Dave's thigh.

Dave wants to say: you'll come to senses soon and leave me high and dry. Instead he mutters 'this is too fast...you know I won't be able to control myself if I get you alone.'

Kurt whispers, 'so, I can handle it. I'm a big boy.' It takes all of Dave's self control not to lay Fancy in the bottom of the gondola and fuck him right there. Instead he glances along the wire and breathes a sigh of relief as their gondola approaches the exit, 'rides over, Fancy.'

Kurt pouts but follows Dave when they are directed to exit the ride. They walk down the exit steps and the passion from minutes ago seems to fade as Dave puts his hands in his pockets, unsure of what his next move should be.

Kurt shuffles nervously next to him, 'are we okay?'

Dave shrugs, 'I think I'm a bit confused, ten minutes ago you wanted me to take you home then I sing you a song and you do this 180 and try to jump my bones.'

Kurt's cheeks grew pink, 'I thought you said you wanted me? You made a fool of yourself in public to show me that. I've never had anyone do that before.'

'Not even preppy bushy brows?' Karofsky smiles at the smaller boy.

Kurt snorts covering his mouth, 'no, as much as Blaine loves solos he only does his theme park singing on stage.'

Karofsky removes his hands from his pockets and takes Kurt's hand again, 'as much as I want you, I'm more of a slow and steady kind of guy.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story so there will only be a couple more chapters but I'm working on an outline for my next story about nationals. Thanks for all the positive reviews. Keep reviewing, it keeps me writing. **

Kurt looks down at the pavement, 'I'm so embarrassed. Jumping you like that, I mean you're not even out…'

'Do you want me to be out at McKinley?' Dave asks staring at his feet, 'because I don't know if…'

Kurt nervously picks lint off the sleeve of his blazer, 'I don't know, kind of…it doesn't matter I'm at Dalton anyway.'

Dave whispers, 'You would still be at McKinley if it wasn't for me being an idiot. That place is all wrong for you; don't you feel lost there drowning in all the blandness?'

'It's a good school…' Kurt says half-hardly.

'But they make you wear this,' Dave says running his hands up and down Kurt's blazer sleeve, 'this stupid blazer doesn't scream sex on legs like your usual outfits.'

'I thought my other clothes made me look like a fairy and made your eyes tired,' Kurt teases.

'Honestly, my eyes were tired from staring at your perfect little ass all day,' Dave laughed still running his fingers up Kurt's sleeve.

Kurt tilts his eyebrows, 'are you sure you don't want to find somewhere to be alone?'

Kurt felt Dave's eye burn into his skin as he scanned his body up and down.

'What I want is for you to strip out of that blazer and give it to me so I can burn it,' Dave demands holding Kurt's wrist.

'I'll take it off but the blazer has to go in a locker somewhere, Dalton will charge my dad for a new one if I lose or damage it,' Kurt corrects him.

Dave shrugs, 'I just want you to look like you again.'

'Me too,' Kurt nods as he slipped his arm from Dave's grasp and slowly unbuttons his blazer to slide the garment off. He hugs it to his chest and rocks back and forth, 'so which one of my outfits made your eyes the most tired?'

Dave swallows hard as they started to walk towards a set of lockers, 'I umm liked you're umm Cheerios' uniform…'

'Really?' Kurt said stuffing his blazer in a locker.

'Granted the fact most of the time you were wearing it involved you dry humping the air in a Cheerios' routine might have something to do with it,' Dave notes his cheeks turning red.

Kurt shuts the locker and looks at Dave, 'your blushing.'

'I'm just being honest, Hummel. If you were in a Cheerios uniform right now I might be changing my mind about that slow and steady relationship idea,' Dave admits taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt lowers his eyes and watched Karofsky's fingers wrap around his hand, 'David, how is this… what are you hoping this is going to be after today?'

Dave shrugs nervously, 'I only asked for one day, that's all need from you. Anything extra would be a bonus.'

'So you don't want to be together?' Kurt questions him.

'Let's be honest, we both know that it would never work out, Fancy.' Dave rubs his temple with his other hand looking uncomfortable.

'You don't know that. Where is the Dave Karofsky that asked me to give him a chance to be a good boyfriend?' Kurt corrects him letting go of Dave's hand so he can cross his arms over his chest.

Dave looks away shaking his head, 'Kurt, let's not fool ourselves. As much as I'd like to have you all to myself. I'm not ready, I'm just happy to have you for today. It's all I ever wanted.'

Kurt bites his lip as he wonders why his eyes feel wet, 'alright I won't push you Karofsky, let's just try to make the best of today. The bumper cars next?'

Dave nods and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they walk to the next ride.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Slutty Kurt and more drama. Enjoy. Hot Summer Lights' show: ****.com/watch?v=RPwcBBzhfs0****. Songs mentioned are Life is a Highway and ****Paparazzi. **

If you had asked Dave Karofsky what he would be doing at 10 o'clock that night, he might have answered: sitting on a jail cell after kidnapping Hummel, or possibly crying on the floor of his bedroom because Fancy had rejected him again. In a million year he would have never thought he would be strolling (yes strolling) through Cedar Point toward the Hot Summer Lights' show holding another boy's hand. It was dark as the park lights had been dimmed in the area leading to the giant screen but he could still make out the smile on Hummel's lips. He couldn't be sure but he knew at least part of that smile was for him.

Kurt squeezed his hand as an announcer signaled the show was about to start, 'Dave, over here,' Kurt pulled them towards an empty bit on the pavement behind the crowd sitting on front of the screen.

Kurt scanned the pavement checking for trash, gum or wetness before sitting down and crossing his legs. Kurt patted the pavement next to him and Dave sat down so his knee brushed against the other boy's.

Kurt's shoulder rose as a shiver shot up his back from the cold pavement, 'I should have grabbed my blazer. It's getting cold out.'

Dave shook his head, 'no ugly blazers allowed. Here,' here said removing his letterman jacket and passing it to Kurt.

'Won't you be cold?' Kurt asked slipping on the oversized jacket.

Dave patted his stomach, 'Us chubby boys have installation.'

Kurt bit his bottom lip, 'you're not chubby, Dave.'

Dave looked away at the pavement unsure of how to respond until he felt a delicate hand on his cheek, 'hey you, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. You're not chubby, or sweaty and you have thick non-balding hair. I lied in the locker room. We both know you are my type, so stop with the sad puppy dog eyes, okay?'

Dave leaned his cheek against the soft touch of Kurt's fingers, 'good to know.'

Kurt smiled removing his hand and shook his head, 'I just…want to make the most of our last few hours together if this is going to be a one time thing.'

Dave uncrossed his legs and moved behind Kurt. He reached his arms around the smaller boy hidden in his jacket and pulled Kurt between his legs until his back rested against Dave's chest. Dave nuzzled against Kurt's neck as he agreed, 'in that case let me hold you for awhile.'

Dave could feel Kurt's body melt into his like butter, he rubbed his thumb over the top of the other boy's hand. It was perfect.

A voice came over the load speaker to say the show was starting and Dave felt Kurt's body jump against him as fire exploded near the huge screen. Dave gasped not because of the fire but because Fancy had planted his tiny ass against Dave's zipper. 'Control yourself,' he warned his groin.

No sooner had the thought cross his mind, he felt Kurt bounce sideways against him again as he clapped his hands, 'Yes, High School Musical!'

Dave's eye shot open, he couldn't even focus on the screen now, 'Hummel was way, way too close. How could he not feel his growing hardness?'

'Ah, Kurt…,' Dave started to whisper.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at him as the song ended and a Snoopy cartoon filled the screen.

Dave let out a relieved sigh. He didn't want to tell Kurt about his problem, 'this show is really…cool.'

'Yeah,' he swears he heard Kurt moan as another song started to play.

Dave cursed Hairspray to hell when the song started, as he felt Kurt continue his dance sitting that seemed to now consist of the hand jive and rocking his hips against Dave. He was pretty much dry humping him, 'didn't Hummel realize that there were children in this park?'

Dave took a deep breath willing himself not to thrust forward no matter how much he wanted too, as he whispered a warning in Kurt's ear, 'we need to calm down.'

Kurt smoothed his hair down as he glanced over his shoulder at Dave, 'but I like it.'

Dave gritted his teeth, 'you're going to get us arrested if someone notices.'

'You'll like the next song,' Kurt leant hard against Dave's body.

When Dave heard the opening chord his face blushed red, 'you have got to be kidding me.'

Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where Blues won't haunt you anymore  
For the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
To break down the guarding gate  
There's not much time left today, yay.

Kurt giggled at Dave as he sang out the line he had been waiting for, 'Life is a highway, I wanna ride it. All night long.'

'Dirty slut,' Dave teased pushing forward against Kurt. Two could play at this game.

'Oh, umm…you like that, huh?' Kurt closed his eyes running his fingers up and down Dave's thigh.

'A little,' Dave answered resting his hand on Kurt's knee.

It didn't take long for the song to change to Lady Gaga's Paparazzi, suddenly Dave's stomach sank as he remembered all the times he had sat in his bedroom pretending to sing this to Kurt. Sure, he listened to all the songs, because he wanted to know what Kurt liked after seeing him in his ridiculous Gaga costume, but this song had stayed with him. He felt himself mouthing the lyrics softly:

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi.

Baby, there's no other superstar

you know that I'll be your

Papa-paparazzi.

Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine.

Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me.

Papa-paparazzi.

Dave wasn't sure if Kurt could hear him and he didn't care. He just needed to say it out loud. He had had chased Kurt until he loved him but was this feeling even real? Even with the hot twink resting between his legs, he wasn't sure. Deep down he knew this was wrong. He was a perverted stalker, a kidnapper, Kurt wasn't his to have. When the Dalton dumbass got his act together Kurt would be crawling all over him and Dave would be forgotten. He glanced at Kurt once more holding back tears, as he rose from the pavement holding his hand to his mouth as he ran away from the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I need to thank everyone who reviewed and decided to read this story. ****I've never had this many reviews for a story and it really helped me to keep writing. It was hard going sometimes but I am very happy to end it here. I think the story came full circle with this ending and I hope people will like it. **

**I will hopefully be starting a new story soon where Dave and Kurt have to be roommates at nationals, so keep an eye out. **

Dave ran into the nearest restroom and let out an injured scream as he saw his reflection, tears were running down his face and he was shaking like a child. He could feel his fear building in his stomach and he dry heaved over the sink willing it to come out. He ripped paper towels from the holder and buried his face in them allowing himself to give in completely to his fear and confusion.

Why had he done this to himself? From the beginning he had only wanted one day. One day to force Hummel to spend time with him. One day to be himself for once. One day to prove if things we're different how great of a boyfriend he could be…even if he was a monster.

He knew what he had done was wrong. He shouldn't have kidnapped Hummel, not only was it dumb but also illegal! He shouldn't have thought by having just one day of allowing himself to be gay with Hummel he'd be able suppress his feelings the rest of the time.

He didn't want to be turned on by a guy but on the other hand he didn't feel like hiding anymore. He didn't want to divert his eyes from Hummel's body anytime a football or hockey player came down the halls or blame his erection on Santana. He wanted to hold Hummel's fucking hand in public, kiss him in the school hallways, take him to prom and make love to him. Fuck Gaga for reminding him he was a scared little freak that could only be gay if he kidnapped his crush. If he was honest he always known one day would never be enough.

He hadn't been able to keep his mind off of Kurt since they'd kissed. He'd laid in bed more than once imagining the slim boy was next to him. Dream Kurt always wanted Dave back. He was never scared of the bully because he understood why Dave acted the way he did. He'd had wet dreams about Kurt deciding Dave was worth something that mirrored today but he always woke up knowing it was a fantasy. He was addicted to Fancy, there was no other word for it. Although he was sane enough to know Kurt was too good for him. He didn't need to baby sit a scared little boy stuck in the closet. He needed someone like that Dalton loser who was out and honest with their family and friends, Dave knew he couldn't be that.

A shiver ran down Dave's spine as he heard an angel call his name. As much as he wanted to kiss Kurt for giving a shit and following him he muttered, 'Go away!' under the paper towels hiding his face.

'Dave, please tell me what I did wrong,' the smaller boy asked walking forward to touch his elbow.

'Go away,' Dave repeated less forcibly as he tossed the wet paper towels in the garbage.

'I didn't mean to embarrass you. I thought you liked it,' Kurt asked giving Dave a sly smile as he fumbling with the hem of Dave's jacket.

Dave leaned against the coolness on the restroom wall, 'it doesn't matter what I like Fancy. You shouldn't like it; you shouldn't be talking about wanting to ride it all night long with me…it isn't right.'

'I'm so sorry I embarrassed you, David. I didn't…,' Kurt said staring at Dave's shoes.

Dave slammed his fist against the sink, 'stop fucking apologizing.'

Kurt took a step back, 'Dave, calm down. You're scaring me.'

Dave tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but it was pointless, 'I should fucking scare you Fancy. I kidnapped you this morning! I knocked you unconscious and took you. I'm a sick fuck, I could have raped or hurt you, we are not on some perfect first date. I kidnapped you because that's the only way for this to work as a sick fantasy.'

Kurt shook his head mumbling short sentences, 'David, you wouldn't hurt me. You would have let me leave. I agreed to come here with you. You apologized and we made up. Things are different, this could work if you'd let it.'

'You're wrong,' Dave sobbed holding his head over the sink in case he threw up from the ideas in his head, 'I've thought about raping you more than once today. I'm sick Kurt.'

Kurt struggled to not cry, 'it wouldn't be rape.'

Dave looked up from the sink in confusion, 'what?'

'Gaga sakes David, I've tried to dry hump you twice today. I think I'm a willing "victim"!'

'But...' Dave words caught in his throat.

'You're not sick! You're gay and want to be with the person you like. It's normal,' Kurt explained.

'I still took you against your will, I should turn myself into the police,' Dave reasoned to himself.

'Things changed, don't tell me you can't feel it. I forgive you, I don't care what ever insane idea finally made me see the real you. I'm just happy it did.'

Dave wiped his eyes again as a smile formed on his lips, 'Kurt, I want you more than anything but I'm not ready to be out.'

'I can wait to be public. I want you to be comfortable if we are going to be together,' Kurt noted.

Dave took Kurt's hand, 'you know I don't deserve you.'

'But you're the one I want,' Kurt said burying his head in Dave chest.

Dave ran his fingers through Kurt's hair before he kissed the top of his head, 'me too.'

Kurt smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long slow kiss. Dave rubbed Kurt's back through the letterman jacket pulling the smaller boy closer and moaned against Kurt's lips as he gave into what he really wanted.

When Kurt was satisfied with the kiss he held his boyfriend's neck tightly and his head retook its rightful place resting on Dave's chest before he whispered, 'this Saturday, we do something more run of the mill like go to Breadstix, okay?'


End file.
